


Delicate Spring

by kurukujo



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Poetry, this is the poem about the fic i posted just now practically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurukujo/pseuds/kurukujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Yukari, with love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate Spring

**Author's Note:**

> The poem I said I'd upload, practically.

Oh, my futile early spring

leaving 

just as you're blooming.

 

Lies intoxicate you:

care isn't a known subject

to you.

 

Now that you're going,

please promise me:

you'll never stop 

Loving the everending surreality.

 

XX/XX/17XX


End file.
